Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic treatment apparatus and a method for radiating a beam for treatment using the same and, more particularly, to an ophthalmic treatment apparatus for treating a lesion of an eyeball by radiating a beam for treatment, such as a laser, to the lesion of the eyeball and a method for radiating a beam for treatment using the same.
Related Art
Recently, a medical treatment apparatus using a beam, such as a laser, is widely used in various medical fields, such as surgery, dermatology, and ophthalmology. In particular, an ophthalmic treatment apparatus of medical treatment apparatuses uses a laser as a beam for treatment and treats a lesion by radiating a laser to a lesion region, such as the retina of an eyeball.
Meanwhile, a conventional treatment apparatus is disclosed in “U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,596” entitled SELECTIVE LASER TARGETING OF PIGMENTED OCULAR CELLS.” The aforementioned prior art document discloses a technology capable of reducing the time taken for treatment by radiating a plurality of lasers to a lesion of a patient in a pattern of a specific region.
However, although the treatment apparatus disclosed in the conventional prior art document radiates a plurality of spots like a pattern using a laser in order to reduce the time taken for treatment, there is a problem in that an error may occur in a lesion region having curvature, such as the retina, because the plurality of spots is radiated to the same plane as of focal spots.